


Good Girls

by KusanoSaku



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Forbidden Love, H.M.S. Miracles, H.M.S. Viola and Honeyflower, Inter-House Relationships, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Good girls' Hermione Granger and Susan Bones get caught by schoolmates…</p><p>‘because good girls are bad girls that haven’t caught’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 5SOS song ‘Good Girls’…
> 
> Not part of any fic 'verse but does showcase fremione who is from the Chosen Fates 'verse and pansu from Beside you.

 

_She's a good girl, she's daddy's favorite_

_He's saved for [Cambridge], he knows she'll make it_

_She's good at school, she's never truant_

_She can speak French, and I think she's fluent_

 

Dean ran into Diagon Alley for a reference book for his Charms essay…

 

He was stunned to see Hermione Granger bookless and on a date with- was that Fred or George Weasley?

 

Wasn’t she like best friends with their baby brother?

 

Frowning, Dean walked up to them.

 

They were making out in their café seats at Florean Fortescue’s.

 

Dean cleared his throat, “Hi Hermione…”

 

So his surprise she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Dean, what brings you to Diagon Alley?”

 

Hermione asked so calmly that he literally stumbled back.

 

Dean blinked, “I…came here to look up stuff for my summer Charms paper…”

 

Hermione laughed, “Oh that old thing, I finished those ages ago.”

 

Dean frowned, “How?”

 

Hermione giggled, “Timeturner? In the drama after the Third Task, McGonagall forgot to ask for it back. I did my homework as soon as I go it. I had inspiration…see Fred here asked me out. Since he passed his Apparation test it wasn’t hard for him to pick me up.”

 

“Do your parents know where you are?”

 

Hermione snorted, “Hardly, my parents assume that I’m studying all the time while they are at work instead I sneak out the window to meet with my boyfriend.”

  
Dean gaped at her, “I thought you were a good girl…”

 

_She said to me, "forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

 

Dean stumbled away, mind in a whirl.

 

Hermione Granger snuck out to go on daily dates with Fred Weasley?

 

_Whoa_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

 

XooooooX

 

_She's a good girl_

_A straight A-student_

_She's really into all that self-improvement_

_I swear she lives in that library_

 

For a fellow badger, Susan was far more bookish then most and she was very protective of her privacy.

 

Sure Justin was a Muggleborn but she seemed secretive, especially after she vanished during the Yule Ball…

 

And all the time after…

 

When you asked her where she was all the times when she vanished, Susan would say she was in the library…

 

Justin was hoping for her help with his History of Magic paper.

 

He wasn’t going to ask her to write it, just to point him in the right direction as far as reference books…

 

So he was weaving his way through the stacks looking for her…

 

Only he hadn’t found her…

 

_But if you look then you won't find her there..._

  
Frowning, Justin kept looking…

 

She liked being mysterious too much…

 

_She maybe clever but she just acts too square_

  
Tucked away in a very dusty corner, Justin finally spotted her.

 

To his surprise, Susan wasn’t reading…

 

There weren’t any books in sight…

 

 _'Cause in the back of the room, where nobody looks,_  
_She'll be with her [girlfriend], she's not reading books_

  
Justin gasped.

 

“Salazar take it!” a vaguely familiar voice cursed.

 

All Justin could make out was the brown hair and black school robes.

 

He swallowed, “Um…hi Susan…I was hoping for your help with our History of Magic homework. Can you recommend some books to me?”

 

Susan smoothed her robe and smirked leaning against a girl, “Oh,” before spouting off a list of titles with such nonchalance that he was floored.

 

Justin frowned, “Why are you way back here and why aren’t you worried about being caught?”

 

Susan smirked, “We pay Madam Prince off in romance novels, she thinks we study separately but because we’ve never caused trouble or gotten mixed up in anyone else breaking the rules we’re given a free pass. It helps that her baby sister and mother were formerly of my house. Madam Prince was in the same House as Viola here,”

 

“Of course honeyflower likes to make more of it then I do…” the mysterious girlfriend muttered.

 

Before Justin could make another comment Susan spoke again.

 

“ _Now forget what you thought, 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

 _So just turn around and forget what you saw, 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._ ”

 

Justin stumbled off in a daze.

 

Susan was bent? Susan was bent and making out with a witch in the library instead of studying?

 

Justin had no one to confide in about this…

 

Sure he had a huge crush on Hannah but damn how could he mention this? Susan and Hannah were best friends, he doubted that Hannah would talk about her friend’s love life.

 

Zacharias and Ernie tolerated his presence because Susan befriended him but they didn’t like him. He wasn’t a talebearer after all and he didn’t think they would take news that Susan was making out with a girl in the library especially if the girl was a Slytherin.

 

He was so confused…

 

Justin decided to try to put it out of his head and focus on his History homework.

 

 _Whoa_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
